Godless of Archery
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Godless of Archery is an eagle-eyed warrior, whose weapon of choice is a modified Repeater that few men could dream of wielding. She can attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- *'Summary' **The Godless of Archery is basically a stronger, more powerful version of the Ranger. **She is automatically summoned once the Godless of Archery Altar is constructed, which costs 100,000 Oil. **The Godless of Archery is an immortal unit, so she only has to be summoned once. However, if she is injured or 'falls' in battle, she must regenerate her health by sleeping for a period of time before she can be used again. If you attack a village while its Godless of Archery is still regenerating, the Altar will be empty. **The amount of time she sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health she has left at the end of the battle. So if she is not damaged then she is ready to fight immediately; however, if she falls in battle or even gets hit, then she must sleep for some time to regenerate. **The more the Godless of Archery is upgraded, the more time it will take to fully regenerate her health. **You can temporarily quadruple the hero's healing rate for 1 hour by spending 5 Golds. **Unlike the God of War, the Godless of Archery can attack air units like Gasbags, Dragons, or Fire Bats, making her effective in guarding a village against players who conduct air raids. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **You can use an Godless of Archery with a Healing Ability in raids to help you clean up buildings for 50%; as damage approaches close to 50% simply deploy your Godless of Archery and use the ability immediately; that way she can destroy one extra building for 50% almost immediately, whereas not taking damage at all. **The Godless of Archery and Soul combination, better known as Super Godless of Archery is a very viable strategy when you're targeting for loot. She can rip apart cores of bases with assistance of Rampage Spells and making sure the Souls aren't touched. This however requires a high level Godless of Archery due to the fact that the Godless of Archery alone cannot deal enough damage and will eventually run out of time. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Godless of Archery can be placed next to the God of War to fight together, which will concentrate their power, making them a defensive force to be reckoned with. Alternatively they can also be spaced out to cover a larger range. The appropriate placement depends on what is suitable for your particular village. **The Godless of Archery is more suitable for defense, attacks faster and hits harder than the God of War, and does so from a long range (giving her the ability to strike air units), but she has dramatically lower health than the God of War . The Godless of Archery's altar must be placed 3-4 spaces from the nearest wall to prevent the Godless of Archery from jumping out and get targeted by melee troops. ---- *'Trivia' **The Heroes' prices to upgrade and damage against walls changed in an update. **The Heroes' healing time changed in the same update. ** If you tap on the Godless of Archery she will yell a high pitched battle cry and stand still for a moment, similar to the God of War. **The Godless of Archery shoots 3 rapid arrows per shot (they cannot affect multiple targets, however). **When the Godless of Archery attacks while her Healing ability is active, her arrows will turn from its Food-like color to bright orange. **She shoots farther than a normal Ranger (5 tiles instead of 3.5). **When she is injured or 'falls' in a battle (attack or defense), a small explosion will occur, she will yell in pain and a red beam will shoot to the sky. After that, she will stand still, having a "dizzy" animation. **The Godless of Archery is basically the counterpart of the God of War, and vice versa. The God of War is the tank specialist, while the Godless of Archery is the damage specialist. **The Godless of Archery is not affected by the Punch. **The Godless of Archery's Healing ability summons Archers of the same level that the player has researched in his or her Researching Center. **While attacking, if your opponent's Godless of Archery Altar is empty and the Godless of Archery wakes up during your battle, the Altar will sparkle like she is waking but there will be no Godless of Archery to defend the base, similar to the God of War. **If your Godless of Archery wakes up while you are in Village Edit Mode, a sparkle will appear wherever the Altar originally was (even if you moved it already).